


Wrong Side of Heaven

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Endgültige Trennung, Knife Violence, M/M, New Orleans, Streit eskaliert, Wie der Vater so der Sohn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Bob und Skinny wollen gemeinsam das Land bereisen. Doch dann bleiben sie einige Zeit in New Orleans und Bob muss am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass die Stadt das Schlimmste in Skinny zum Vorschein bringt.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 1





	Wrong Side of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



> Die Idee hierzu kam mir nachdem ich von TheWolfPrince "Son of a Preacher Man" gelesen habe und daraufhin erstmal die wenigen Lieder im Country Stil die ich mag, auf Dauerschleife liefen, allen voran "In Hell I'll Be In Good Company" von The Dead South. Und naja, das ist dann eben daraus geworden.

_***_

_Dead love couldn't go no further_

_Proud of and disgusted by her_

_Push shove, a little bruised and battered_

_O Lord I ain't coming home with you_

_***_

Ruhig ruhten Skinnys Finger auf den Spielkarten. Er wusste nicht mehr wie viele Drinks er bereits intus hatte, doch es war ihm egal. Wenn er sich nicht verzählt hatte, und sonst niemand anderes mit gezinkten Karten spielte, dann würde er diese Runde gewinnen. Wieder.

Doch er musste sich zusammenreißen, damit es nicht auffiel, dass er betrog. Nicht zuletzt weil Glorias Wachhunde scharfe Augen hatten. Und Skinny mochte das kleine, heruntergekommene Casino, das _Haus der aufgehenden Sonne_

Doch die Freiheit die sein neues Leben mit sich brachte, war wie ein anhaltender Rausch und den wollte er bis zum letzten ausschöpfen.

Irgendwie hatte alles ziemlich unschuldig mit den Campern auf dem Freeman-Gelände angefangen. Mit schief gesungenen Liedern am Lagerfeuer, Bob der immer öfter dazu gestoßen war, bis es irgendwie ganz normal gewesen war, dass er dabei war. Blicke die sich über dem Schein der knisternden Flammen getroffen hatten und irgendwann hatte der blonde, unscheinbare Junge ihn einfach hinter einem der Campinganhänger an sich gezogen und geküsst.

Ab da an hatten sich die Ereignisse mehr oder weniger überschlagen und ehe Skinny sich versehen hatte, hatte er sich in einer Beziehung mit einem seiner Erzfeinde wiedergefunden. Manchmal hielt das Leben seltsame Abzweigungen bereit.

Jonas und Shaw waren alles andere als begeistert gewesen, als sie von der Beziehung erfahren hatten und ihre Abneigung Skinny gegenüber schien noch gewachsen zu sein, als Bob ihnen offenbarte, dass er das Jahr nach ihrem Abschluss dafür nutzen wollte um mit Skinny durch das Land zu fahren. Ein Jahr, das nur ihnen gehörte, ganz ohne Regeln.

Und es war ein wunderbares Abenteuer gewesen, bis sie nach New Orleans gekommen waren. Oder Sin City, wie Skinny die Stadt liebevoll nannte.

Mit einem überlegenen Lächeln deckte Skinny seine Karten auf. Er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er Genugtuung empfand, als die Augen seines Gegenübers sich kurz vor Erstaunen weiteten.

„Das kann nicht sein.“, stieß der andere Mann hervor.

„Willst du mir etwa unterstellen, dass ich betrüge?“

Skinnys Finger legten sich um den Griff der Waffe. Er hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, sie immer mit sich zu führen, auch wenn Bob strickt dagegen war. Doch er konnte sich nicht von ihr trennen.

„Scheiße Norris, genau das behaupte ich.“

Das Erstaunen war in Wut umgeschlagen. Der Mann war aufgesprungen und Skinny erkannte, das er in einer Hand eine glänzende Klinge hielt. Mit einem überheblichen Lächeln, zog Skinny die Pistole und zielte zwischen die braunen Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Möchtest du die Anschuldigung wirklich noch mal wiederholen?“, fragte er, während er mit der freien Hand scheinbar lässig einige Münzen durch seine Finger gleiten ließ.

Einige Sekunden starrten die beiden Männer sich regungslos an. Die gespannten Blicke der Umstehenden waren sie sich gar nicht mehr bewusst. Es schien nur sie beide in diesem Moment zu geben. Und sie warteten auf die erste unüberlegte Handlung des jeweils anderen.

„Verflucht, wie oft habe ich euch schon gesagt, dass ich diese Scheiße nicht in meinem Haus dulde?“

Glorias melodische Stimme durchbrach das wortlose Gefecht.

Skinny warf ihr einen Blick zu. Stolz stand sie vor ihnen. Das rote Kleid glänze auf ihrer dunklen Haut und die kurzen Haare betonten ihre schönen Gesichtszüge. Doch Skinny machte sich nichts vor, wer es wagte sich mit ihr anzulegen, musste dumm genug sein, es mit der halben Unterwelt von New Orleans aufnehmen zu wollen.

Mit einem Schulterzucken steckte er die Pistole weg. Ohne sein Gegenüber aus den Augen zu lassen, leerte er das Glas, dann sammelte er die Scheine ein.

Als Skinny das Geld in seine Tasche steckte, hörte er Glorias Stimme dicht hinter ihm.

„Norris, du musst vorsichtiger sein. Mir ist es ehrlich gesagt egal, wenn ihr schummelt und euch die Ärsche aufreißt, aber wenn du so weiter machst, muss ich dich endgültig vor die Tür setzen.“

Skinny nickte unmerklich, dann verließ er den kleinen Keller mit den bunten Neonschildern und den Spieltischen.

***

Skinny ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, um sich anschließend laut fluchend einen letzten, erbitterten Kampf mit seinen Schnürsenkeln zu liefern.

„Hast du wieder getrunken?“

Bob lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und sah auf Skinny hinunter. Seine Stimme war nicht wütend, eher resigniert. Diese Unterhaltung hatten sie zu oft in den letzten Wochen geführt.

„Bring mich nicht dazu lügen zu müssen.“, nuschelte Skinny. Dann schlurfte er an dem blonden Jungen vorbei, durch den Flur, in die kleine Küche. Schwer ließ er sich auf einen der alten Stühle fallen. Wortlos stellte Bob ihm ein Glas Wasser hin und Skinny legte seine Finger um das kalte Gefäß, während seine Gedanken zu den Erlebnissen des letzten Jahres zurückspulten.

Er dachte an die Leidenschaft die sie geteilt hatten, an den Wind in ihren Haaren und das Lachen auf ihren Gesichtern. Bob hatte ihn mit seinem Ideenreichtum überrascht, mit den Spielchen und Fantasien die tief in seinem Inneren schlummerten und von denen niemand jemals vermuten würde, dass ausgerechnet Mr Langweilig so verdorben sein konnte. Doch Skinny hatte erkennen müssen, dass Bobs dunkle Seite auch seine Grenzen hatte, dort wo sie auf seine Moral traf.

Selbst als ihr weniges Erspartes knapp geworden war, hatte Bob nicht der Optimismus verlassen. Und Skinny hatte ihn in diesem Moment stärker als jemals zuvor geliebt. Denn er selbst wünschte sich, er hätte so ein unerschütterliches Vertrauen in das Leben, wie der Junge an seiner Seite. Doch so sehr er genau dieses Vertrauen ins Gute an Bob liebte, genauso sehr ekelte es ihn mittlerweile an.

Als sie in New Orleans angekommen waren, hatten Skinny ihr Geld mit dem aufgebessert, worin er nunmal am besten war. Doch Bob hatte immer wieder deutlich gemacht, dass er mit Skinnys kriminellen Machenschaften nichts zu tun haben wollte. Und während Skinny sich immer mehr dem Glücksspiel und kleineren Taschendiebstählen zuwandte, hatte Bob einen Job bei der hiesigen Zeitung bekommen. Und zu oft hatte Skinny das Gefühl sie würden in zwei verschiedenen Realitäten existieren die immer weiter auseinanderklafften. Die Gegensätze die sie am Anfang noch verbunden hatten, schienen nun einen Keil zwischen sie zu treiben. Und doch konnten sie nicht voneinander los kommen. Auf grausame Art waren sie aneinander gekettet. Zwei verlorene Seelen in einer fremden Stadt, die keinen anderen Halt hatten.

Skinny konnte seinen Gefühlen keinen Sinn abringen. Er liebte Bob, dessen Hingabe und Einfühlungsvermögen, doch genau das machte ihn manchmal unglaublich naiv. Der blonde Junge hatte in Skinny all die Träume wieder zum leben erweckt, die Skinny sein ganzes Leben schon versucht hatte zu zerstören. Träume von denen er wusste, dass er sie niemals würde leben können.

Skinny sah zu Bob auf, der sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt hatte.

„Das hier ist nicht das Leben das ich führen möchte. Ich wollte reisen und das Land erkunden, mit dir an meiner Seite. Aber ich werde nicht dabei zusehen, wie du dein Leben wegwirfst. Und garantiert, werde ich das nicht auch noch finanzieren.“

Wut peitschte in Skinny hoch, verstärkt durch den Alkohol der seinen Körper eigentlich schwer machen sollte. Er sprang auf und seine Hände vergruben sich in Bobs Kragen. Mit voller Wucht schleuderte er den blonden Jungen gegen die Holzverkleidung des Kühlschranks. Wie von selbst fand eine Hand Bobs Kehle, drückte zu, bis der andere nur noch unartikulierte und gurgelnde Laute von sich gab. Er spürte wie Bobs Finger unstet über seine Hände glitten, versuchten seinen Griff zu lösen.

Dann nahm Skinny einen scharfen Schmerz in seiner Schulter wahr, als die Klinge des Küchenmessers tief in sein Fleisch drang. Unwillkürlich ließ er Bob los und sprang fluchend einen Schritt zurück.

Hustend krümmte Bob sich, während er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Skinny lehnte sich an die Wand, dann zog er das Messer mit einem Ruck aus der Wunde. Das Blut durchdrang sein Shirt, doch er hatte nur Augen für Bob, für das was er ihm angetan hatte. Er starrte auf den schmalen Hals, an dem sich in kurzer Zeit die Würgemale abzeichnen würden. Es hätte ihn härter treffen sollen, doch durch den Nebel des Alkohols erkannte Skinny nur undeutlich, wie ähnlich er seinem Vater geworden war.

„Ich… es tut mir Leid.“, brachte Skinny tonlos über die Lippen.

Bob mied seinen Blick, während er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Skinny wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, ihm sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat, dass soetwas nie wieder vorkommen würde. Doch Bob hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Bitte, fass mich nicht an.“

Skinny zuckte zusammen, wie unter einem Peitschenhieb, doch dann brodelte da wieder die Wut unter der Oberfläche. Wut darüber wie der Andere es wagen konnte, ihn im Stich zu lassen.

Einen Augenblick breitete sich Stille zwischen ihnen aus. Und Skinny spürte wie sein Herz wild in seiner Brust hämmerte.

„So kann es nicht weiter gehen.“, sagte der Blonde schließlich. Skinny lehnte sich schwer gegen die Wand, während er eines der Küchenhandtücher auf die blutende Wunde drückte. Darum würde er sich später kümmern.

„Was willst du damit sagen?“, brachte er hervor. Er ahnte worauf der Andere hinaus wollte und alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren.

Bob deutete mit einer Geste Richtung Flur.

„Ich werde zurück nach Rocky Beach gehen. Allein.“

Skinnys Eingeweide verkrampften sich. Egal wie sehr er ihn verletzt hatte, er war sich sicher, dass er den anderen Jungen liebte. Und nur der Gedanke an das leere, zerwühlte Bett schien ihn in die Knie zu zwingen.

„Bob, geh nicht.“

Verzweifelt griff Skinny nach Bobs Arm, doch der andere Junge entzog sich seiner Berührung.

„Ich bin dir zuliebe schon zu lange hier geblieben. Und ich habe dir so oft gesagt, dass ich es nicht mitansehen kann, wie der Alkohol dich verändert.“

Bob ging in den Flur und die Schritte auf den Dielen schien sich in Skinny hinein zu brennen. Doch erst als er sah, wie der blonde Junge sich eine gepackte Reisetasche über die Schulter warf, schien die Realität bei Skinny anzukommen.

Verzweifelt überwand er die wenigen Schritte die sie trennten. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren spürte er seinen alten Stolz der ihm sagte, er solle Bob einfach gehen lassen. Doch er konnte es nicht.

Trotz all der Verachtung die er spürte und den Wunden die sie sich in der vergangenen Zeit zugefügt hatten, wollte er nicht einfach so das aufgeben, was sie mal geteilt hatten. Und schon gar nicht würde er zulassen, dass er einfach so wieder verlassen wurde. Wie schon so oft zuvor in seinem Leben.

Skinnys Finger gruben sich tief in Bobs Haut und er drückte den Jungen gegen die Wand des kleinen Flures, lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihn. Vergeblich versuchte Bob Skinny von sich zu schieben. Die Tasche fiel zu Boden, als Skinny Bobs Handgelenk fest umklammerte, doch die Verletzung in seiner Schulter zwang ihn dazu den anderen Jungen loszulassen.

Bob wollte sich gerade an ihm vorbei zwängen, da griff Skinny in die blonden Haare. Eigentlich wollte er ihn nur zurückziehen, ihm zeigen, dass er nicht zuließ, dass Bob einfach ging, doch überraschend kräftig kollidierte Bobs Kopf mit der Wand. Der Junge gab einen schwachen, überraschten Laut von sich, dann sackte er zusammen.

Skinny kniete neben Bobs reglosem Körper. Er sah wie sich das Blut immer weiter von der Wunde am Kopf ausbreitete und über die rauen Holzdielen lief. Sein Herz hämmerte zu laut in seiner Brust und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Vorsichtig rüttelte er an der Schulter des Jungen, doch er regte sich nicht.

Skinny zwang sich zur Ruhe, versuchte einen Puls zu ertasten oder leise Atemzüge zu hören, doch da war nichts. Und die Erkenntnis sickerte langsam, aber stetig in sein Bewusstsein. Er hatte den Jungen den er liebte umgebracht. Aus Angst ihn zu verlieren.

Das entfernte Schlagen der Kirchenglocken drang an Skinnys Ohren und ihm war, als würden die Glocken der Hölle eigens für ihn läuten.

 _Ich werde in der Hölle in guter Gesellschaft sein,_ dachte er noch, bevor er sich dazu zwang den Notruf zu wählen.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Zitate:  
> Wrong Side Of Heaven - Five Finger Death Punch  
> In Hell I'll Be In Good Company - The Dead South


End file.
